


She's Not Yours

by woakiees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jealous Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woakiees/pseuds/woakiees
Summary: "And so he quietly seethed as he watched you both from across the hangar. He impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for the moment that he could pull you away from Jax with some lame excuse of needing you to look over a report on his datpad only to actually sneak you away to his quarters."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

Hate. Hate was an entirely valid, completely accurate, and thoroughly deserved feeling Poe experienced each and every time he witnessed that damned Pilot of his, Jax Rhade, standing even remotely close to you. He couldn’t stand seeing the utter _scumbag_ speak to you, and he would fully admit that his heart ached each time you laughed in response to whatever dumb, and probably crude, story the other man would whisper in your ear. Poe wished that he could just walk over, sweep you up into his arms, and take you somewhere far _far_ away from the _moron_.

But, that moron was your friend, and as much as Poe couldn’t stand even the thought of Jax, he knew that he had to accept it for what it was. He refused to be the kind of boyfriend who dictated who you could and could not associate yourself with. If you wanted to be friends with who Poe considered to be his _worst_ pilot, you could be friends with him. Who was he to stop you?

Except Poe was growing more and more annoyed with the fact that he constantly felt the need to flirt with you. It made his stomach churn each time Jax wrapped his arm around you, and he actually saw red when he witnessed the _piece of shit_ smack your ass after returning from a mission — that had been an instance Poe hadn’t been able to ignore, and he could still remember the feeling of spit flying from his mouth as he ripped the pilot a new one.

But the simple flirtation, it wasn’t something that he could control. Your relationship with Poe was a secret, afterall. Nobody except for Snap knew that the two of you had spent the last year and a half together, and even he had only found out when he walked into the hangar one night to the sound of you moaning from behind Poe’s X-Wing. Jax didn’t know, and even if he did, Poe was pretty sure that it wouldn’t stop his flirtatious behavior, and that annoyed him even further.

And so he quietly seethed as he watched you both from across the hangar. He impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for the moment that he could pull you away from Jax with some lame excuse of needing you to look over a report on his datpad only to actually sneak you away to his quarters.

“Could you be anymore fuckin’ obvious?”

He glanced to his left. Snap was casually leaning against Poe’s X-Wing, eyes narrowed, though his body language suggested that he was, for once, relaxed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Poe responded, voice sharp as his irritation was evident in his tone.

“Oh come on, don’t give me that. You’ve been staring at them for the last twenty minutes.”

“Still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Snap huffed, rolling his eyes at the younger pilot’s behavior, but decided against saying anything further. Poe was grateful, because he really didn’t feel like starting an argument with Snap, and he knew that his annoyance would only spark one.

He knew he was being obvious, though. He really hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away from you, and he knew that if he didn’t look away soon, someone other than Snap would notice if they hadn’t already.

But then you laughed again, the sound echoing through the expansive room, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Poe glanced down towards the datapad in his hand, the frown on his lips only deepening as he could still hear you from across the hangar. He loved the sound of your laugh, but not like this.

He quickly copied the file he had been working on before purposefully hitting a few buttons that he knew would corrupt the original. He had already hoisted himself off of the ground, and began making his way towards you before he could even finish manipulating the document.

You saw him coming, of course. You had been watching him out of the corner of your eye the entire time. He surprisingly lasted longer than you thought he would.

You greeted him when he was still twenty feet away, effectively cutting Jax off in the middle of his story. “Commander Dameron, sir.”

Poe gave you a stern look as he continued to walk closer — one that anyone else would have missed, but one that sent a shiver down your spine. You knew how much he loved hearing you call him by his official title.

“Y/L/N, I hope I’m not interrupting anything important,” he finally said as he stopped right in front of you, placing himself between you and Jax, who he completely ignored.

“Nah, I’ve always got time for you, Dameron. What’s up?”

He smirked, a certain kind of mischief swirling within his eyes. He gently waved the datapad in front of you, an almost sheepish grin crossing his face as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I screwed up the report from the last mission and I need you to fix it.”

You playfully rolled your eyes but took the datapad from him, briefly looking over the file he had pulled up on the screen.

You whistled lowly, your eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “Stars, you really did a number on this one.”

“And that’s exactly why I need your expertise.”

“You’re just trying to butter me up so I’ll say yes.”

“Is it working?”

You chuckled, shaking your head as you pretended to be exasperated with the man in front of you. “Only to keep General Organa from yelling at you.”

“Perfect,” he smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he took a moment to just look at you.

But soon, he found himself smirking, relishing in the utter joy that flooded his chest when he heard Jax scoff behind him.

Poe finally turned to face the man he had purposefully ignored up until this point, lazily clasping his hands behind his back. “Did you need something, pilot?”

Jax looked as if he wanted to say something, and Poe’s eyes narrowed, almost daring him to. But after several seconds, Jax only looked off to the side, shaking his head as he thought better.

“No.”

Poe took a step closer to him, the smirk on his face turning into something wicked and dangerous. He was challenging him.

“No _what_?”

Jax’s fists clenched, and Poe waited for the moment he lashed out, either verbally or physically. He would jump at the chance to ground Rhade in a heartbeat, no matter how minute the situation proved to be.

But Jax didn’t make a move. Didn’t throw an insult out towards him. Instead, he only straightened his shoulders, and kept his gaze away from Poe’s intense dark eyes.

“No, sir.”

Poe would admit that he was a little disappointed, but he didn’t want to show it. He nodded his head once, only partially satisfied, before turning his attention back to you.

You were smirking, and Poe felt his smile quickly return.

“Now if you just want to follow me Y/L/N, we’ll find somewhere quiet to work on that report.”

You nodded, knowing fully that the only quiet place you would be heading to were Poe’s quarters where the report would be quickly forgotten, but you definitely weren’t complaining. You let Poe lead you out of the hangar without another glance towards Jax, _your_ pilot being your complete and only focus.

“Yes, Commander Dameron.”


	2. Chapter 2

Poe had been in a good mood after finally getting you back to his quarters. A really good mood. He had been able to coax you into his sheets with just a simple look, and he had spent the afternoon in a complete and utter state of bliss. He was even more content knowing that you had enjoyed yourself just as much, and that he had made you feel as good as you had made him. He thoroughly enjoyed every second he got to spend alone with you.

But it was later in the night now, and that feeling was completely gone. Gods, he just wanted to be back in his room with you. But he had promised his fellow pilots that he would join them for a drink, and you wouldn’t let him bail. You had practically pushed him out the door, insisting that he leave you alone long enough for you to fix the file he had messed up. But even after he told you that he had staged in, and that he had the original saved, you still made him go. A punishment that he probably deserved for faking, though he didn’t really regret it. If he hadn’t messed with the report, he wouldn’t have gotten to spend the day with you.

He wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation going on around the table. Jess and Snap were sharing stories that he had already heard a hundred times before, and everyone else was listening intently. Well, everyone except Jax, who was glaring at Poe from the other end of the table.

Poe pretended not to notice, not wanting to give the younger pilot the satisfaction. He instead kept his eyes on whoever was talking at the time, nodding his head when he felt appropriate, though his mind continued to wander elsewhere.

He couldn’t help the jealousy that crept its way back into his mind as he sat there, thinking about Jax and thinking about you. Why did you even enjoy being around him? Sure, you were friends with practically everyone, not ever wanting to be mean or turn someone down who seemed to want to befriend you. Maybe it was simply that — you were too nice, and Jax was overstepping his boundaries, using that to his advantage. Maybe you didn’t know how to react, or how to let him down, so you only continued to be friendly, not wanting to start drama with someone you had to work beside on a daily basis.

In fact, now that Poe thought about it, it seemed as if that were exactly it. He recalled many times where you had looked so uncomfortable while talking to Jax, and everytime Poe tried to pull you away, you went willingly and without protesting. You never seemed to be the one to start the conversation, or to seek Jax out. Was it really that simple?

The realization made Poe even angrier, and he hoped it didn’t show.

But he had always been terrible at hiding his emotions, and Jess always jumped at the opportunity to call him out.

“Who shoved a stick up your ass, Dameron?”

Poe glanced towards her, his arms folded firmly across his chest as he slumped in his seat. His cheeks felt hot, and his eyebrows had been furrowed for so long he was starting to get a headache.

“M’fine.”

“That’s a bullshit lie. What, did she not do you good enough?”

His eyes widened at her words, and he couldn’t keep himself from slightly jumping in his seat. Did Jess know? Did Snap tell her? Was she about to reveal it to everyone around the table?

“What?”

“Oh come on, Dameron. If you wanted to be discreet, maybe you should’ve taken a minute to fix your hair. Not to mention your lips are still swollen, too.”

Poe didn’t know what to say, so he only held his breath, hoping that Jess would drop it sooner rather than later. She had to know it was you, there’s no way that she didn’t know. Even Snap seemed to think so as he kept his eyes fixed to the floor, just as nervous.

“Whoever she is, she needs to try harder. You’re not supposed to be angry after sex.”

Poe felt his shoulders relax, just a fraction. He quickly grabbed the glass in front of him, downing the amber liquid, welcoming the warmth that flooded his body as the alcohol moved into his bloodstream. He tore his eyes away from Jess, set on stopping the conversation before it could progress further.

Except he couldn’t drop it, because Jax was staring at him with narrowed eyes, and Poe couldn’t control himself. Jax had to have figured it out, and Poe wasn’t about to let him think that you didn’t leave him completely and utterly satisfied.

“Trust me, if she tried any harder, she’d probably kill me.”

Jax leaned back in his chair, tearing his eyes away from his commander, but Poe kept his gaze set on the other man.

Jess snorted, an almost humorless laugh falling from her lips. “Then why do you look like someone just crashed your X-Wing and kidnapped BB-8?”

Poe smirked, leaning back in his chair once again. He felt bad, talking about you in such a way. But he was determined to finally let Jax know that you weren’t up for grabs.

“Honestly? I’d rather be back in bed with her than be here with you shitheads.”

Most everyone in the group laughed, and his smirk only deepened. Jax was full on grimacing now, jaw clenched as his eyes still didn’t meet Poe’s. He took it as a victory.

But his words had been truthful. He really did wish that he was back in his quarters with you wrapped up in his arms. Holding you was one of his favorite things, and he really just wanted to lay down with you next to him. He wanted to enjoy your company, talk about anything that came to mind. Your schedules had been so busy, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been able to just lay with you.

“Actually, yeah, you know what? I’m out of here. If you need me, don’t come lookin’.”

Poe pushed back from the table and stood, shoving his hands into his pockets as he turned on his heel to leave the room. He heard several of the pilots whistle and holler at him, but he ignored them with a roll of his eyes.

He hadn’t made it very far down the hall when he felt a hand curl itself around his shoulder, and somehow, he knew who it was before he even turned.

“Rhade, if I were you, I’d get your fuckin’ hands off of me.”

“Does it make you feel good to know you fucked my girl first?”

Poe felt a fire ignite in his chest, and he found himself spinning around, grabbing the other pilot’s wrist in the process and holding it tightly, almost positive that his grip would result in Jax’s wrist being sprained.

There was no use in denying anything. Poe had made it obvious that there was _something_ going on between you and him. No use in trying to hide it anymore. Everyone would know come morning, because he was sure Jax would spread the rumor around the first chance he got. And not only that, but he didn’t _want_ to hide it anymore, and he especially didn’t feel the need to defend himself to the other man.

But he did feel the need to defend you.

“She’s not yours.”

Jax pulled his arm free from Poe’s grasp, bringing his other hand to rub at his undoubtedly sore wrist.

“And you really think that she’s _yours_?”

Poe took a step closer, the vein in the side of his neck starting to poke out through his skin, voice practically coming out as a growl.

“What are you insinuating, Rhade?”

“As if you’re the only person she’s fucking,” the younger pilot scoffed with no hesitation, attempting to roll his eyes, but his back collided with the wall before he even had the chance, and the air was forcefully knocked from his lungs.

Poe might’ve been smaller, but he was stronger.

And there was no way he would ever let someone get away with talking about you in such a way.

“If you _ever_ speak about her like that again, ever, I will send your ass packing so fast,” he started, his face just an inch away from the other man’s, breath hot with anger. “And you’re right, she’s _not_ mine, because she’s not an object. I don’t own her. She doesn’t need a man and _fuck_ am I happy that I’m the man she doesn’t need, but _wants_. The _only_ man she wants.”

Jax was still sputtering, still trying to gain control of his breathing and still trying to pull enough air back into his lungs. Poe felt a surge of satisfaction wash over him, and he didn’t need an answer to know that he effectively made his point. The small twinge of fear in the other man’s eyes was enough.

Poe dropped him, taking a single step back before shoving his hands into his pockets again, a light smirk playing at his lips.

“And you can forget flying. You’re on desk duty until further notice. Understood?”

Jax only glared, chest heaving and his hands on his knees.

This time Poe wanted an answer.

“Understood?” he asked again, voice laced with venom and an underlying threat.

The other pilot, or rather _former_ pilot, because Poe had really meant “indefinitely” rather than “until further notice”, looked as if he was going to remain silent again, but after a moment, he nodded, lips curling in a grimace.

“Yes sir.”

Poe’s smirk deepened, and it didn’t fade for even a second as he walked back to his quarters, back to you.

It didn’t fade as he kissed you, as he pulled you back onto the mattress, back into a night full of bliss and passion.

And it was still there the next morning, when he walked into the hangar holding your hand, not caring who saw, but especially loving it when Jax did.


End file.
